new start in an old place
by crezza24
Summary: I am not sure what this is, you dont have to squint - it is Tiva... set in season 11.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I deleted times like these because looking back I am saddened by the fact that I uploaded it to this site... so I used a few ideas from that and maybe a sentance or two to create this fic. So once again these are just ideas in my head. I am English however unfortunately English and techniques are pretty bad.. I hope you guys like this, if not I appreciate any advice or whatever but yeah I am greatful to you guys who review or read this. -Zoey

Disclaimer: I cry at the fact that my babies arent together, if I owned the show Tony and Ziva would be together, I do not and they are not.

Ziva looked at her watch; 8:45pm. Anthony DiNozzo had never been late, not when it came to Ziva; he was always on time or early… A small smile graced her lips as she thought about all of the times Anthony DiNozzo Jr had arrived at her apartment early. He must have known she knew? That she could hear him pacing outside her door, his nerves could be felt with each step as could his eagerness.

Over the years their friendship had become something more but no one dared to ask what it had flourished into, not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Everyone in the office knew that Rule 12 was being delicately danced on; the eye contact had become unbearable, the banter more quick witted and each had become more defensive of the other… not that anyone would admit it out loud.

She looked around at her apartment, she had moved three months ago, a damp Saturday morning in September. Ziva had upgraded to a large, two bed roomed apartment. She had originally told the team it was because she had too many possessions and was in dire need of more space, but they knew it was just a façade. When she had returned from Israel with Tony she immediately enlisted the help of The Directors real estate agent to put her old apartment on the market. It had sold within two weeks of being available; it was the finalization of the paperwork that had delayed proceedings, much to Ziva's annoyance seeing as though she had purchased her new apartment on the same day hers had been sold. She moved with the help of the team even though she had insisted she was fine and did not need any help. The team weren't on call so they all pitched in even the autopsy gremlin and Breena. It didn't take very long as most of Ziva's possessions had either already been packed the previous weekend or had never actually been unpacked upon returning from Israel. Gibbs had insisted on refurbishing the kitchen for her, as a father would do for his daughter. He had also acquired the help of McGee and DiNozzo to re-decorate the apartment to Ziva's preference.

Nothing in her life had ever been permanent so she always left at least 30% of all things 'hers' packed away in brown cardboard boxes, secured in a closet… That was until Tony had spent the day at Ziva's whilst she was on an undercover-op with McGee, much to the senior field agent's dismay. He was unable to be at his partner's side as he was still restricted to his desk following a broken leg, the result of a petty officer on narcotics thinking he could run over a federal agent. He had unpacked all of the items he had come across in the process of trying to find somewhere to store all of his things that were cluttering Ziva's apartment. A result of them unofficially moving in with each other, spending most nights with the other at one of the apartments, usually Ziva's since it was closer to the Navy yard…

No, he had never been late, or at least not this late without notification, yet tonight he was. It was in that moment her phone vibrated against her glass coffee table, illuminating the room that was only lit by a small wall lamp.

Snapping out of her stupor she picked up her mobile, quickly glancing at the caller ID; Gibbs. Her stomach started to turn and suspicions began to arise. She had what usually proved her right, what usually solved the cases: gut feelings. She forced them aside unwilling to think about her thoughts; after all they were just that.

"Ziver…" Gibbs spoke with a twinge to his voice, not quite in a calming manner because something hid behind it, worry.

Throughout the years the team had been through their fair share of ordeals together. All had also dealt with their own, personal barriers, some deeper and larger than others, leaving scars… However they had always moved past it all, maybe not completely but as close as possible given the darkness that had surrounded their personal turmoil. They had all come out still fighting, this time was different. She could hear the questions that lay in the tone of one word, she could hear his fear and that was unraveling her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: so I had my school prom and therefore gel nails... The struggle to type with gel nails is very real! I will probably update once a week, if I don't update around that time I apologise. I don't know anything about medicine... I can only write when my head is overloaded with thoughts, or when it's about 4 in the morning. Like I have said before I haven't really wrote many fic's, more of a reader. Thank you - Zoey

-The team had gathered at the hospital not long after Gibbs had notified them. Abby had moved seats at least three times in the past hour, her concern transformed into an inability to sit still. Tonight they were not agents, just family. Abby's makeup was a mess, the scientist had always taken pride in her rather unusual appearance, but tonight she couldn't care less. Her mascara had created slowly fading rings around her eyes, staining her face; similar to rings in a pool when an infant, filled with laughter throws a pebble into the water, resulting in a splash and a ripple effect, causing that very infant to stare wide eyed before exploding in a fit of giggles. However there was no laughter tonight! Ducky could not speak; usually he had stories to tell. However as he sat in the family and friends waiting room, tea in hand he knew that he could not tell his stories because the stories he had to tell did not end well. Gibbs sat on the end of the row, two seats down from Ducky, they were the only people who occupied the waiting area which suited Gibbs well, he could not handle a family who weren't trained to expect these sort of events that would have become too much. Ziva was pacing, she could not stand still, becoming agitated at the lack of news. Palmer and Breena sat hand in hand together just waiting, sitting like the sleep deprived and worried people they were, Vance could not get anyone to watch Kayla or Jared so he had called and pre-warned Gibbs to expect the agents that would arrive at the hospital and act as protection for McGee and DiNozzo until they all could be sure that the wreck that they were involved in was not deliberate and that he would be at the hospital first thing. Three agonizingly slow hours had passed before the team were updated on their conditions.

"Family of special agent Timothy McGee and special agent Anthony DiNozzo?" called a well built man in his early thirties, he had soft blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and his ID tag read 'Dr. M Jones'.

"Yes." Gibbs replied as he took a step forward.

The young Doctor turned his head to look at all of the people before him giving a slight reassuring smile in the process. "Timothy McGee is out of surgery; we have sedated him... We had to reconstruct his left shoulder and he also had some internal bleeding which we managed to stop, as well as a couple of broken ribs. He had a couple of cuts that had required stitches and he has a substantial amount of bruising. One of our main concerns his head injury, because of that we have placed him in a medically induced coma and neuro will monitor him closely."

The doctor took a breath, he then continued "Anthony DiNozzo is still in surgery, he has a few broken ribs, one of which pierced his left lung which is our main concern due to the scarring he already has, that is why much like Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo is in a medically induced coma. He also has a compound fracture to his right leg, a slight concussion, internal bleeding, cuts and his bruising."

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded slightly acknowledging the young doctor before he turned and walked away, checking on his patients Gibbs assumed. He was silently grateful that the doctor had spoken in English to them and hadn't used any words that he did not understand.

It another two hours before they were allowed into the intensive care unit to visit them. At first Dr Jones had been adamant that only doctors and nurses were allowed in, after all it was the ICU. It was only when Gibbs had said that the team needed to see Tony and Tim on an official capacity that they were allowed, one at a time to view them.

Gibbs tentatively walked through the quiet corridors that held all seriously injured people, those in critical condition. He abruptly stopped upon seeing his young team members, his surrogate sons. They were in separate rooms, yet adjacent to each other... Gibbs gingerly opened the door to McGee's room, taking in his surroundings as he sat down. The young agent's eyes were closed as he lay on a bleached down hospital bed, wires were sprawled across his chest and a ventilating tube came directly out of his mouth. The white sheets caused him to look rather pale and much smaller; the direct result of a SUV being hit by a semi trailer Gibbs concluded.  
Ziva's breath hitched as she took his dishevelled appearance; his previously white shirt was now stained in a crimson red. It had been put aside as evidence, a part of the investigation that would now be centred around them. He was completely exhausted, which could clearly be seen even despite the medical equipment that surrounded him. His usual tanned, Italian skin was now non-existent; he was pale and cold to the touch. She was told it was due to so much blood loss... The pain she felt quickly became paralysing, she was unable to move and in that moment she allowed herself to be vulnerable, However it was only a moment. Her Mossad exterior was back, her defensive mechanisms strong again as Gibbs walked, making sure that she was not alone.


	3. authors note

Authors note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I fell asleep with my laptop and the screen kind of broke... I have to try and convince my parents to get it fixed for me... Also my mom may need another operation so there is that too I suppose, but yeah... I am letting you know so no one (if anyone was) expects an update in the next few weeks. I am publishing this from my friends laptop, as I am over her house. Thank you so much - Zoey


End file.
